


Come One, Come All

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Extremely Rough Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Heavy mention of Chicago, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex on a Ferris Wheel, Shura has fire powers, Somewhat, Translations at the bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, a bit - Freeform, abusing snapchat, degredation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Shura takes Electra to the local carnival to reminisce about his childhood and show her a good time. Electra, meanwhile, just doesn't want to get locked in for the night.





	Come One, Come All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptofPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptofPandora/gifts).



> god this thing is OLD, a longtime gift for my friend CrpytofPandora. Hopefully you all enjoy it.
> 
> Just another warning that there are heavy rape/non-con elements and some dubious language used. If this doesn't bother you, then enjoy!

I don't know how Shura got the money to afford all these tickets for the fair. For all I know, he got fired from Denny’s a week ago, and yet, we got here earlier this afternoon and it's well after dark and we're still here.

 Not that I'm complaining, it's beautiful at night. All the multicolored lights casting a soft glow as they swing in the mid-summer breeze over the murmur of a crowd that's already starting to die down.

 Reality comes back in the form of Shura scarfing down the funnel cake we were supposed to be sharing. I still have my little chunk left that I've been picking at, but Shura’s otherwise called dibs on the whole thing.

I find myself staring, and soon he's staring back.

A cocky smile graces his lips and I hold in a little squeal, even when his face is partially covered in powdered sugar and little fried bits he still manages to make my heart skip a beat. “You alright over there? Look kinda lost.”

 “If I said ‘lost in your eyes’ would that be too cheesy?” he laughs and I shake my head.

“Totally cheesy, you sound like a mediocre 90’s cover band.”

 “Depends on who they’re covering, though. Nirvana cover bands from the mid nineties? Shitty. Late nineties? Works of art.”

 “You’re only saying that because you own like five shirts with Kurt Cobain on them.” I snicker back.

 He nearly chokes on his funnel cake, “Is it my fault for loving such a genius?”

“It’s an obsession, Shura. The man is dead.”

“Walt Disney is dead and yet your friend is still creaming himself over Moana. What’s your point?”

  “Forget it!” I snap, feigning being upset with him. He gives a cheeky little hum and I roll my eyes, watching the cars of the one huge roller coasters plummet down and the resulting screams of the passengers. It’s all lit up red and yellow and we can still hear it roaring as it makes its rounds around the track. I tense up a little.

“Dude, I remember when I dragged Pete on that thing when we were like twelve, it was so fun, I think I rode it like six times in one day.”

“And what about Pete? Was he okay?” my voice is an anxious whisper and my fingers dig into the wood of the little picnic bench

 . “Aww man, as soon as we get off, he throws up.” he breaks into fits of laughter and honestly, I don’t know what else I would expect. “It’s not even that bad, honestly. We can go on right now, the line probably isn’t as long as it was before.”

 “No!” I snap slamming my hand down next to where his is in an awkward assertion of dominance. Oh fuck, he’s looking at me like that again. What have I done?

“C’mon, E. It doesn’t even go upside down!” “Doesn’t matter!” I snap, sipping my soda and still trying to stand my ground. “Those things are terrifying. Like, ‘I could actually die’ terrifying!”

 He looks offended, “C’mon, you’re lucky the Scream Machine isn’t still around, that would’ve really scared you outta your skin.”

 “T-The Scream Machine?” Funny, I’m already thinking that’s his secret nickname for me.

 “Yeah, the Great American Scream Machine. First off, the shit was made in Germany, and I can’t exactly call it American, but for branding's sake, “ he waves his hands, trying to gather his thoughts together. “Thing was like fifty years old, two tracks, made entirely of the creakiest ass wood this side of the Michigan.” my stomach drops just thinking about it. “Almost a hundred fifty feet in the air, and they would leave you right at the top, so you could just look out and see the highway right over there.”

 “Then what..?” I leaned in, I already knew what would happen, but he just seemed so happy talking about it I couldn't help it.

 “You’re going around and upside down so quick every organ in your body feels like it's about to say ‘screw it’ and jump right out of you. Like, you’re going faster than me and you on a lonely Friday night if you get me.”

 That’s it, I’m gonna kill right over in this carnival. Shura holds my hand and licks the other hand clean of funnel cake remnants. “You gonna finish yours?” he says, nonchalant but trying to calm my shaking.

“Nah, you can have my piece.” I mutter he takes it easily and I try and settle myself down. “Shame, really. They only closed it down last summer.”

 “Really?”

 “Yeah, too many injuries I guess." he shrugs. "I heard a rumor that they’re gonna reopen it out in one of the Indiana fairs.

 ” Huh, everyone in Indiana must have a death wish then.

“But, I don’t know, the past is the past right?” More people drop again from the roller coaster off to the side and I shudder.

 “Yeah," I say, voice sounding small and defeated. "The p-past.”

His brows quirk, “E?”

 “I’m fine, Shura, let’s just um..let’s forget about the Deadly German Scream Machine right now, alright? I love your stories but I’m a little shaken up.” He hesitates but then nods and apologizes, looking around a little antsy-like. “Do you wanna ride the swings again?” he asks.

“Eh, we did that a bunch, though.” I shake my head.

 “The Tilt-A-Whirl?”

 Another denial.“I rode it like seven times I think the people that work there are getting sick of me. ”

“Ferris Wheel?”

“Nah uh.” Oh god, I already feel awful. He’s still asking me, but I can’t help but feel he feels so burdened by all of this? What’s the point of taking someone to somewhere fun when they don’t wanna have fun with you? Worse still, they’ve been watching you have fun all day? I look down, refusing to meet his eyes, but then he tilts my chin up.

 “Hey, all the little kids are probably gone by now.” he says. “We can probably still get a few rounds at the carousel, I’ve got a ton of tickets left. ”

 “What if they close and we’re still in here?” I ask, not like people haven’t gotten trapped in places after they closed before.

 “We get the place to ourselves, duh.” I love this boy, trust me, I do.

 I bite my lip and he takes my hand, “C’mon, maybe if they close we can hang out at the Lazy River.” his tone is suggestive as his voice dips just a little bit lower. “You don’t know when’s the last time they cleaned that water, Shura.” I shut him down automatically.

“Psh, the chlorine cancels everything out.”

 “I could rupture something.”

 “I’ll be careful.” the playful twinge to his voice suggests otherwise. I let him take my hand and we take off towards the entrance. The walk takes a little bit but it’s fine. Shura’s walking sort of slow, taking everything in. It’s all familiar to him, he points out the rides that’ve been here forever and the various injuries and upset stomachs they’ve caused. He tells me about his little boyfriend he had in seventh grade that liked to shake the little carts on the Ferris wheel when they were all the way at the top and he nearly shat himself. It all brings such a big smile to his face that I lean into him, wanting to feel it in his chest as well as hear it.

 As he predicted, the carousel only has a few people in line and the girl operating it is scrolling through her phone, bored and tired. A few little kids hold tight to their horses and parents and we wait. He wraps his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on top of my head, swaying us gently. “You know this place is supposed to be haunted, too?”

“Shut up.”

 “Dead serious. This kid in sixth grade came back so shook, he said he saw a girl crawling on all fours backwards by the log ride.” I roll my eyes as he tries to back up his statement and we (thankfully) get let on soon enough.

 “Aw sick!” he grins, swinging his mile-long legs over the lion frozen mid-roar. 

 “I think only the horses move, dearest.” I smile, “You’re not going anywhere on that.” I make way over to a white horse with badly chipping paint, but at least he looks happy. I hear a sad groan from behind me as Shura slides off the lion. “Come on, there’s a brown one next to me that you can - oh!” He comes up onto the horse and wraps an arm around my waist.

 “Can I just stay here?” he says, “If I can’t ride the lion, I’m riding with you.”

 I refuse the urge to snicker. “You sure it’s safe?”

 “Why wouldn’t it be? There were a ton of little kids that had their parents holding them, what difference do I make?”

 “I’m not a little kid.”

 “You call me Daddy.” I will kill him. I really will, my hands tighten around the golden pole as the ride stutters back into life and the old-timey organ music starts playing as all the golden lights blaze on. The horse starts to gallop and I lean back into Shura’s chest as we go. “Okay back there?” I ask.

 “Uh huh.” he kisses my temple and slides his hand around my waist. It’s beautiful, all of it. He tilts my chin up and back to give me an upside-down kiss and I giggle into it. “So nice I get to share all of this with you, you know?” he says.

 “Yeah, this was really great.” “Like seriously, I practically lived here every summer since I was a kid. Well this and the skate park.”

 “You have stories from there too, I’m guessing?”

“Lots, but they’re not as good as the ones from here.” I laugh. “Like there was this one time they busted these guys for smuggling coke in the fun house, the cops had the whole place under investigation for like a week.”

 “Only a week?”

 “Yeah, turns out it wasn’t coke. There’s a ton of rumors but the best one was that it was body parts they stole from a morgue."

 “ _Here_? Of all the places to smuggle at?" my mouth gapes in disbelief.

 “Chicago is weird, baby girl.” I almost jolt at the nickname, he leans in close to me so that I feel the little pricks of scruff against my cheek, his hands uncoil from my hip and come to rest gently at the hem of my skirt. “Also, there was a big ass snake pit by the go-karts, none of them were poisonous but holy fuck. Liliya never screamed so loud in her life.”

 “She’s scared of snakes?” I laugh. Liliya, despite her sweet demeanor and the armor that is her older brother's protection, isn't scared of anything, so this comes as a surprise.

 “Anything that has too many or too little legs, she’s petrified of it.” I roll my eyes and sigh, breathing in the twilight air. He goes quiet again, and we just watch everything spin for a little while. Then the hand on the hem of my skirt darts underneath way quicker than it got there. I let out a squeak, surprised then flustered.

 “Shura, really?”

“Hey, you said you wanted to ride the carousel.”

 “Preferably penetration-free!” I hiss.

“You sure about that?” he rubs his warm finger against the fabric of my panties (because who the fuck wears shorts anymore?) and just makes long, languid strokes up and down the imprint of my outer folds. “Like I said, enjoy yourself, baby girl. Let me hold onto you.” I try to relax, but I haven’t done that in years. Shura shushes me whenever I try to make a noise, and his finger expertly pushes the fabric to the side and starts to prod deeper. My legs tremble and lock onto the sides of the horse. “Shura..c’mon, the ride isn’t that long where you could just do this - “

“Nobody says anything to me, I do weirder shit than this here all the time.” I roll my eyes and works his finger in deeper, taking his time with lazy, tantalizing strokes. “Sucked a ton of dick behind the the cotton candy machine by the parking lot. You should’ve seen me going.”

 My eyes widen, “Did you? _Ah_!” I gasp as another finger goes in, he carries on talking nonchalantly. “Well, yeah, actually. Not like a ton, I’m not Pete - but maybe like, eh..three or four?”

“At once?”

 “Is there any other way to do it?” he replies, sucking particularly hard into my neck. “Shura come on, just think about this.” my voice jumps an octave as he curls his fingers inside me. “Thinking is kinda hard to do whenever you’re around, baby girl.” he says it so coyly, like my eyes aren’t darting around the slowly spinning park to make sure nobody can see us lest I actually _die_.

 The fact is, some of them definitely can and Shura doesn’t care. I struggle a little, and while his hand is still inside of me he tightens his arm hard around my waist and clamps the other one over my eyes. I squeal and he only ghosts his lips against my ear, shivers running through me after every word. “If you can’t see them, they’re not really there, baby girl. Now relax or Daddy will fuck you on top of the Ferris wheel instead.”

 Well, fuck. There goes my restraint.

 My body still struggles against his grasp, but I do play it up a little for him, tiny sounds of resistance escaping my lips as he only teases me farther. He’s praising me whenever my hips involuntarily push forward to meet his roaming fingers and reminding me how much he loves me, how every memory he forms here with me is another favorite of his. It’s all dark and I can only hear the organ in the distance and his voice but he keeps going, all my wetness seeping out and onto the horse's saddle.

“Daddy..” I mewl out, “Hold on, I think, I think the ride’s stopping.”

 “What?” his voice his still in dom mode, deep and gravelly.

 “No, the - the music, it's slowing down. Why don’t we just go home and finish this, please?” He grunts a curse, but his fingers slow does as the ride does, and only when it stops does he fully pull them out at me. I want to whine at the emptiness, but when I look around, the world is still, there’s no lingering stares from anyone. Like I said, the place was nearly deserted at the point. We get off and my panties are trying to shift back into their original spot with every movement, and I’m still soaking wet. Shura grabs my hand and hurries me along. I ask where he intends to go, but his hands are warmer than usual and his eyes are almost orange with their tint. 

 “Shura?” I ask as we approach the Ferris wheel. He doesn’t answer me. No, no. He’s not serious. There’s nobody in line and the operator is half asleep as he hands him a few more tickets and puts on that classic Shura bartering voice. “Buddy, home boy, dude, you think you can throw in a few extra spins? Really want my girl to see the city from the top.” The kid shrugs and nods, telling us he was leaving soon anyways. Shura and me get on the little car at the bottom and it swings gently under or weight, the kid comes behind us and locks the door. “No hands and feet outside the ride and all that. Enjoy. ” he mutters before going back to the control panel and the thing gives a few stubborn jerks before we’re actually lifted off the ground. Shura’s lips crash into mine before I can ask him what’s up again, the car swings backwards and I almost scream.

 “Shura! What’s - _fuck_!”

 “Watch your tongue, baby girl.” he snickers with that fucking mischievous grin that I swear I _hate_ right about now as we’re ascending into the air but I’m still so soaked from our ride on the carousel. “Gave Daddy a lot of back talk back there, you know and as much as I love your voice, I’m scared you’ve gotten a little less obedient than before.” He slides his fingers inside of me once more, “Is that true?”

 “Shura - “ I’m breathless, clenching down on his two fingers hungrily and trying to keep them inside me.

“Is it true?” he stops, curling them slowly, slowly, and pressing down.

I keen. “Yes, I’m so sorry Daddy. I didn’t want to misbehave.” “

 Yes you did, slutty girl. You wanted Daddy to get upset with you, you wanted to see just how much you could test me.” he growls. “Well you got it now, huh? I wanted to be sweet and gentle with you, but you don’t want that, do you?”

 “Daddy!” I squeal out, hips canting up and begging him to go faster, to do something besides just talk, as much as I love his words, I’m dying over here.

 He sits back, the cart creaking under his weight again and he shoves down his pants with one hand like a pro, his dick springing up. He takes his fingers out roughly and sits down opposite me, legs stretching over to my side.

“Suck it, slut. Show me you’re sorry.” he says, glancing out the window and seeing the bright lights of the city.

My cunt is trembling and my legs are made of cold soup, but I manage to crouch down even more, my hands pressing against the metal floor and my face inches away from his cock. I press a few light kisses to the head and I can feel him shiver underneath me. I take my time, even if I can't wait to get the whole thing in my mouth I just like to mess with a him a little. “H-hurry up.” he says after I haven't given him a single full suck yet and have instead given him torturous little kisses and licks despite his desperate protests.

 Finally, he's had enough of my bullshit and shoves the whole thing into my mouth and down my throat.

 There's a satisfied groan from above as he starts using me, no mercy in hips as he drags my head to meet all his thrusts. I moan around it and that only drives him more. “Fucking slut..take everything I give to you.” he grits out and he holds on to the little squares in the window for leverage so he can thrust upwards even more. “Doesn't matter where we are, you always wanna misbehave.” Psh, I'm the one that's always misbehaving. Yeah okay. If my eyes weren't filled with tears and half closed I'd roll them.

 I let my jaw go even more slack as he holds the sides of my face even tighter. By now, I'm soaked and its dripping onto the dirty metal floor underneath me. “Surprised I didn't just do this at the carousel, huh?” he snickers, slowing down a little, the sound of his balls slapping my chin over and over gets a little quieter. “Really should have known you'd get all mouthy with me.” his voice is hushed and he talks faster. I open my eyes a little more so he can see the tears and he groans.

 “You better swallow all of it. Whatever gets on your face is staying there.” he says before picking up the pace again.

When he comes my whole body jerks, if this were ‘normal’ circumstances (sex with this boy is never normal, so I use the term loosely) I would've been able to tell before it was too late. Glorified snot pours down my throat before I can get a chance to really taste it, he groans and smiles and pulls out to smear what he can on my face.

“Beautiful.” he sighs, brushing my hair out from my face to get a good look at what he's done to me. Then he frowns, noticing my puffed out cheeks. He must be a damn fool if he thought I was gonna swallow this, he comes too much.

 “Not gonna swallow?” I glare at him and shake my head. I see a smile forming on his lips and I can't help but to feel like he set me up. “If you don't, I’m putting whatever I can on your face, you know that.”

 I wince as I spit out what was once in my mouth onto the floor and I scoot as far away as possible from it. I notice him frown and my mouth can't help but to curl in the opposite direction, “What? Oh I'm sorry, can you not smear it on me now?” He tugs me by my hair and I can't help the yelp that comes from me.

 “Don't think you won't be punished for this, slut.” He growls but I can hear a sense of playfulness to his tone. He looks out the window again only to yell out the side with the door. “Hey buddy! We’re not done!”

 “I've gotta go soon man my mom's gonna be pissed!”

 “Screw her, you're making money pulling levers, eating funnel cake, and taking naps. You're living the life. Take us around a few more times.”

 I laugh, “Did you have to tell him all that?” He smiles and leans back, “Don't think you got off the hook yet, let me see what's **_mine_**.” he growls and I try to make it hard for him. My hands go to the back my skirt to try and unzip it but he shakes his head, getting on the floor and grumbling something to himself as he roughly shoves up the fabric and looks back down at the soaking panties.

 “We meet again.” he trails off and I can’t help but roll my eyes He holds my thigh and tugs at the waistband of my panties, hard.

 There’s the little snapping noise as the threads start to pull out one by one, and he finally gets sick of the waiting and a little flame erupts from his fingers, singing them and making them come part on their own. He’s so extra, I love it.

 He stares down at my cunt and bites his lips, “Here.” he pushes up my thighs and forces my arms to loop around the front of them. “Hold these.”

 I don’t have time to scoff at his coyness before his tongue is roughly shoved inside me and I’m already having trouble keeping my legs up. He’s not gentle, at all. His sloppy kisses mix with teeth and tongue and everything feels like it's everywhere and his thumb starts assaulting my clit all at once. The cable car creaks as I tongue to shake at his ministrations. He moans, lapping up any and everything that starts gushing out and goes right back to his routine from before.

 “Slow down..” I mewl, it’s not really a plea as much as a friendly suggestion, and for it I get a hard swat on the pussy.

 “Did I say you could fucking ask me shit?!” he snarls, and I shake my head no feverishly. “The only thing you’re getting from me is my cock and my come, you’re fucking lucky I even bothered to do this for you, ungrateful little slut.” I whimper at his words and hold tighter onto my legs as his head goes down between them again, his tongue starts darting in and out all up and down before finally resting against my clit before just going _wild_.

 I can’t help it, I shift one of my legs and reach out to grab onto Shura’s head and tug at his hair, trying to drag him closer and deeper inside.

 Then he stops- as does my heart.

 My grip eases up as he pulls away and he stares me dead in the face, I can only hear the rushing blood in my ears and the creaky cart.

 “You had one job.” his face is centimeters away from mine and I back myself up against the opposite side, hoping he doesn’t take this opportunity to just chuck me out of the little window (I’d definitely fit through it). “I give you one fucking thing to do, and you can’t even lie back and take it? I thought you were supposed to be an obedient little slut, huh?”

 “I’m sorry!” I say. “I’m sorry, it just - “ my words (and oxygen) are cut off by the hand around my throat.

 “You’re fucking right you’re sorry.” he shoves up my shirt and there’s a stinging blow to one of my tits, and I don’t even have any air left to scream. “Sorriest fucking cunt this side of the Michigan.” I groan with what little air I have, and he smacks me again, watching my reaction. “You’re kidding me right?” he rolls his eyes and hits me again, this time going the extra mile to flick my nipple pretty hard in the process. “You can hardly breathe and now you want to act like you actually need me? You were so okay with taking charge a second ago, what happened to that?”

 The edges of vision are starting to go dark and I don’t have the strength to make my noise anymore, he takes his hand off my throat and before I can get one gulp of air in he backhands me clean across the face. I do scream, even if my throat is already ragged and he pulls me back up by the hair.

 “Green?” he says, his voice breaking that growl.

It takes a second to process, “Green, yeah.” I whisper.

 He tugs my hair back farther and I’m backhanded across the other side of my face. “There, now it looks even, bitch.”

I feel around in my mouth with my tongue. Yup, still got all my teeth, we’re good here. My eyes fill with tears and he rolls, “Don’t start your shit, I’ve got something for ya.” he grins and I can only whimper.

 He all but claws through my shirt and burns through the little piece of fabric holding the front of my bra together, but careful to miss singing my skin. He goes into his pocket and digs out his phone, “This is for Snap, smile pretty baby.” he coos, and it almost sounds nice.

I look up at the camera just as the flash goes off, and he holds it up higher again to get a selfie. “Dude, Peter’s gonna shit himself when he sees this, too bad Chad’s away at states or I’d be getting the same treatment.” he chuckles to himself. “You’re a really good model for me, _baby_ , you think you can take some more of these for my Snaps?”

I don’t get a chance to respond before he’s kneeling between my legs again.

  “Ready?” the dom edge in his voice disappears for a second. “Uh huh.” I say. He shoves it in and presses record at the same time (honestly, I’m impressed) and I squeal. His other hand comes down over my throat, really just for effect, he’s allowing me to breathe (a bit).

 “Hey Pete,” he talks to the camera, “Say hey, bitch.” he thrusts particularly hard and I’m left to scream.

 “Yeah, um..so first off, you really suck for not coming to the carnival with us and deciding to wallow in the fact that Chad’s not there, which is cool, do you, do you.” he says it so coyly, meanwhile I’m getting the life pounded out of me and I can hardly breathe and my squeals and girlish moans are only interrupted by the skin hitting skin noises and then by Shura smacking me for effect.

 “But also, big bro, wanna thank you, because now I get to do this - “ he thrusts harder, ramming me within an inch of my life until I’m screaming his name and he’s shooting his load inside of me.

 The world is colors and confusion and I still can’t catch my breath but my legs are shaking after I came that hard. Shura takes a breather too before turning back to the camera. “I got to do that on a Ferris wheel, tell me I’m not the coolest dude you know. Well, besides Chad that is.” he looks down at me. “You alright?”

 “What?”

 “Alright, I’m gonna take a few pics now, stay on your Snap dude it's gonna be a long night.” he puts the phone down by my pussy and the flash goes off. “God, for a disobedient piece of shit, you’re really pretty after I’ve torn through you.” he says it like even he can’t believe it.

 His dick is already starting to come back to life and before I know it it's halfway down my throat again. “Don’t worry, not gonna make you drink it this time, filthy cunt. Just so impressed..” he trailed off, recording me again, “Can’t believe it, I can beat the shit out of you and all you’ll do is spread your legs and ask for more. Like a cheap whore really, not even the high quality ones I can get out in Cicero or Evanston.”

 I try to focus on evening out my breathing, giving my jaw some more slack so I don’t get my teeth involved, but I can’t - he just thrusts harder until his balls are slapping against my chin and he’s groaning. I get “praises” of what an awful whore I am, how I can’t even suck cock right without someone getting impatient with me and having to do all the work themselves, how even the most dirty, worthless of sluts don’t compare to me and how I don’t even deserve to have his cock in my mouth right now.

 In the midst of all this, he pulls out of my mouth and soon my face is covered in something warm, sticky and familiar as the blinding white light from his camera shines on me. He makes sure to smear it this time, and the shutter noise goes off again. “Fucking priceless.” he says, stroking his dick a few times and smacking me again just to feel something, while I’m on the floor he turns me over and holds my hips.

  “How about this one, huh? Dirty little slut like you wants it anywhere she can get it, right?” he starts easing two fingers inside my asshole and I tense. He hits me across the ass, and I keen at him. “I’ll make sure I’ll fill you up, every last hole until you can barely move without feeling some of me inside you.” God, I want that more than anything honestly, but I play up the fear, half-cohesive babbles and pleads that fall on deaf ears as he continues to spank me. I can hear him counting under his breath, and by the time he reaches ten I’m mewling, pushing my ass back to meet his hands. “Fucking tired of you, slutty bitch, nothing I do makes you run, you keep coming back for more and more all the time.” I feel his dick at my entrance and I brace myself, knowing whenever he takes me from the back it's like riding a mechanical bull.

 He slams in and I have to scramble to find something to grab onto before he decides to hold my hands in my place. “ _Fuck you_ , fuck you goddamn cunt, fuck you for making me like this, for making me want to keep doing this to you, thinking you’ll break. Fuck you for wanting this so badly, for making me want to give this to you, fuck you, stupid whore, fuck you and your soaking pussy that’s covered in my cum, fuck you, fuck you. _**Fuck you.**_ ” I can’t help it, I moan through his tirade. I beg him for more, to go faster, I beg for him to finish inside me so I can feel it all come out later.

 With each jolt forward I can feel him twitching inside me, begging to go again, he reaches one hand down and a long finger starts rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts. I throw my head back and arch myself. “Fuck you, needy slut. I love you so fucking much.”

 “ _Shura_!” He’s gone again, filling me up, but I don’t think he notices I came before him this time. The flash goes off again and I’m still shaking but he was right, I still want _more_.

 “You forgot your manners again, Jesus fucking Christ!” I’m flipped on my side and he hikes up my leg, my foot hitting the top of the cable car as he drives home again. “You and your filthy pussy, you’re lucky I give a shit about you, I don’t even know why. You’re nothing but something for me to dump my loads in whenever I need to, you’re my little cumdump, mine, mine, ** _mine_**.” he punctuates these last three words with particularly hard thrusts, the one hand that's not holding my leg is around my throat, only moving occasionally to slap my face or tug my nipple in a way that makes my squeals jump at leave three octaves in pitch. “What did we say my name was?” he slams in and out slowly, letting me feel everything. “

 Daddy!” it comes out, even if it's a surrender, a noise of defeat, and sometimes I don’t even think that’s really _me_ saying it. I love it, and he loves it, sinking his teeth into my neck and kissed the bruises he leaves, he loves it so much. “That’s right.” he leers, “That’s fucking right. Letting Daddy fuck you open at the carnival like this, letting me fucking breed you like the cheap bitch you are, God it’s amazing, it's better than any other whore I could’ve gotten.” I guess in this context, that’s a compliment, and the kiss he presses to my temple could almost be considered teeth if I weren’t trying to hold onto him for dear life. “Daddy’s gonna give you his cum now, okay my pretty _pizda_?”

 “Yes, Daddy, please. Please, I want it, I want all of it.”

 My Daddy is generous, and so, he gives. This one’s a lot thicker than the last three, I can tell, but there’s not as much of it. The groan Shura gives when he comes this time is drawn-out, like this one is actually a relief, like he’s finally _getting_ somewhere instead of just coming dry every time.

 I, on the other hand, look like a goddamn glazed donut by now probably. He rests against me for a little while before getting up and taking another picture (this time from multiple angles).

“Almost done with you _pizda_ , sit up.” his voice isn’t as rough, and I slowly move to sit on my knees as he looks down at me. He looks over me like I’m some magnum opus that took years to complete and now I’m finally hanging up in a fancy, overpriced, metropolitan museum. I see him smile and he pinches my nipple, almost playfully this time.

 “Last one, slutty girl. I promise.” He shoves his cock in my face and I know I’m not putting it in my mouth now after the places it's been, but I give it a firm few tugs before he just starts to rock forward into my hands. “Damn, wish your tits were a little bigger, could’ve fucked them too, huh?” he chuckles, giving quiet little gasps as my hands work him to the edge. “Fuck, _pizda_ , slutty cunt, love you so god damn much, ah, fuck.” he groans, and I can’t help but to smile.

 I keep stroking him off as he grabs his phone again and starts recording. “She’s the best slut around.” he says, “Fuck, don’t know where I’d be without her, she’s all mine, Pete. All, fucking mine.”

 I twist my hand just a little and he comes, its really thick and shoots out everywhere, landing in my hair, on my face and dripping down to my chest.

 He has to lean back to catch his breath and I just take a second to admire his face, sweaty, flushed and almost younger. I love my Daddy so much, I really do. “God, yeah, yeah I think we’re good now, Pete. Be home soon, I’ll give you an even better play-by-play of the night’s vulgarities.” he waves and then puts the camera on me, “Just look at her man, aw, fuck.”

 I smile and it shuts off. “You okay?” he asks. “

 I little shaken, but I’m fine.” he kisses me softly and I smile happily at the gentle treatment. As much as I love how he pushes me around, I love these moments too (which, fortunately for my body, I see much more often). Shura takes off his hoodie and hands it for me to put on, I thank him. It’s way too big for me, which is great meaning the general public won’t have to be shocked an appalled by just the sight of me.

 Whatever, I stopped caring about them a long time ago. We watch ourselves descend from the peak of the Ferris wheel before coming to an abrupt creaking noise. The kid lets us off, not looking twice at me before turning back to his phone. Shura thanks him with a huge bear hug. “You’re the greatest, man. Say hi to your mom for me, I’m sure she misses me.” God, he’s such a kid. What is this? Sixth grade? He wraps an arm about my waist as we walked back towards the exit, the numbered few that are actually still here don’t seem to notice us.

 “You look especially pretty like that, Electra.” It’s almost refreshing to hear him call me by my name again, and I lean into him. ‘

 “Thanks, Shura.” He smiles and kisses my head,

 “I wasn't too rough with you right?”

 I shake my head, “It was perfect. Thank you so much.”

He snorts, “Don’t thank me. If anything, I should thank you for letting me do stuff like this.”

 “You forget it’s my fantasy too.” I smirk and nuzzle closer to him and I find pleasure in the way his chest vibrates when he chuckles.

 “Fair enough,” He says as we near the exit.

 There’s a pause before he speaks up again, “I love you.”

 “I love you too.” When we get out into the lonely lot, we catch sight of Dimitri’s car, near the road, headlights on - and I guess he sees us too because he starts blaring his horn.

 We run towards the car, Shura gets there first, I’m trying to hold onto what’s left of my panties through my skirt. We say hello to him as we slide in the back seat and he catches sight of me through the rear view mirror. “What happened to you, Electra?” he says, horrorstruck and five seconds away from speeding down the highway and taking me to the ER.

 We both look at each other and shrug. I don’t think he wants to know, or he might accuse Shura of battery and assault. So instead, I watch as Shura makes a big show out of lying. “So we were on the log ride, right..?” I listen to his tall tale for a couple miles and then the sight of the city rushing by combined with Shura’s talking fast making for nice ambient noise before it all fades away. I

love him way too much, and the pain is always great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! Tumblr is @plentyokenty if you want to drop any requests on ya boi. 
> 
> Translations (from Russian):
> 
> pizda = cunt


End file.
